Why Tomo Has Satan's Panties
by Moi -D
Summary: DOWN WITH TOMO!!! Soi gets a hold of Satan's panties, but Tomo gets to them before she can use them to their full extent.......SATAN'S PANTIES!!! ^_^


Moi ô¿ô: This is it! *weep* Person 1: What??? Moi ô¿ô: The beginning of the end of my writing!! Person 1: O.O WHAT!!? I'm going to be unemployed!! Moi ô¿ô: I'll find someone for you *sigh* Anyways! On with the fic!  
  
"Why Tomo Has Satan's Panties" By Moi ô¿ô  
  
~This is the big story! The one buried deep within the history of the Seiryu palace! The story THEY don't want you to know!!! It all started back when Soi was a prostitute.Her last customer accidentally left a pair of red lace panties behind.~  
  
Soi: *stares at panties* O.o Who would forget THESE???  
  
~The panties glow with some odd kind of cosmic force.A dangerous force!!~  
  
Soi: Psh! Forget these then!  
  
~Take the panties!~  
  
Soi: No! You said they're dangerous!!  
  
~*Lightning flashes*~  
  
Soi: I can do that too, you know.  
  
~JUST TAKE THE DAMN PANTIES!~  
  
Soi: Fine.*takes the panties* Hmm not bad.they'll bring in some good money no problem!  
  
~Oh, no you don't! You're going to wear them!~  
  
Soi: You can't be serious! I've probably already contracted 12 sexually transmitted diseases! I don't need some cosmic fungus!!!  
  
~Just wear the panties or there will be more than some lightning burning you.~  
  
Soi: WHO AM I TALKING TO ANYWAYS!?!?!? *breaks down and cries*  
  
Nakago: *appears from out of nowhere* Are you alright, Miss?  
  
Soi: Do-I-LOOK-alright?!?!? My last customer didn't pay me, he left these diseased panties behind, and I have NO money whatsoever! Is that how you define "Alright"?!  
  
Nakago: What's that glowing on your arm?  
  
Soi: It's probably from one of my MANY diseases!! *waves her arm in Nakago's face* It'll get you too!!!  
  
Nakago: *grabs Soi's arm* Wait! That's a Seiryu constellation symbol! You're a warrior for the priestess!!  
  
Soi: o_o A what for the fetus!?  
  
Nakago: *grabs Soi and runs back to the palace*  
  
Soi: HEY!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!! RAPIST!!!  
  
~Later that day, after Soi has been given the royal treatment by the rest of the Seiryu seishi, she retires to her room.~  
  
Soi: Oh, look.*arranges her clothes* It's the cosmic underwear..  
  
Panties: *glow*  
  
Soi: .Ok, who's the hentai that went and put a spell on my underpants?!  
  
Panties: *glow* Weeeeeeaaaarrr mmmmeeeeeeee...  
  
Soi: O_O  
  
Panties: *latches onto Soi's face*  
  
Soi: AHHHHHHHH!!! *runs around the palace with her underwear on her face*  
  
~Somehow, Soi manages to avoid falling out a window and ends up in the twins' bedroom.~  
  
Soi: GET THEM OFF!! *runs into a giant sculpture of a flute and passes out*  
  
Amiboshi: Soi!!!  
  
Suboshi: SEE! I told you that thing was dangerous!  
  
Amiboshi: You wanted your psycho pillows-on-strings to be sculpted instead!  
  
Suboshi: At least I can CONTROL who they harm!  
  
Amiboshi: You take that back!!!  
  
Soi: Ummm.guys? A little help!  
  
Suboshi: QUIET! We're busy-ACK!  
  
Amiboshi: *chokes Suboshi from behind with his flute* I'm controlling THIS!  
  
~Miboshi laughs from behind the door.~  
  
Amiboshi: *realizes he's choking Suboshi* Little brother! Speak to me!  
  
Suboshi: Ack... *points to the door*  
  
Amiboshi: *opens the door* Miboshi!  
  
Miboshi: Sorry! You were just sitting there all peaceful-like and I couldn't help wonder what would happen if you suddenly went violent on your brother. ^_^  
  
Suboshi: Touch my brother again, and you won't have anymore bodies to possess, GOT IT!? *mumbles* Demonic midget...  
  
Miboshi: *floats away* There's just no fun in this place...  
  
Soi: *gets up and walks away, clutching the panties*  
  
Amiboshi: ! (Something's not right with that underwear...)  
  
~Soi gets back to her room.~  
  
Soi: I don't think I can take much more of this...  
  
Panties: Weeeeeaaaarrr mmmmmeeeeee!  
  
Soi: ....What the hell..*puts the panties on*  
  
~A bright red light flashes throughout the palace. Nakago sees it and runs into Soi's room, where he finds her collapsed on her bed.~  
  
Nakago: Soi! *holds her*  
  
Soi: *wakes up* Oh, Nakago!! *gives him a big fat smooch*  
  
~Nakago decides to go along with this, since he's an asshole and can't get any from anyone else.~  
  
~A few weeks later, while Nakago and Soi pranced around as the happy couple, Tomo got jealous, and decided to sneek around Soi's room to see if there was anything he could entice Nakago with~  
  
Tomo: Nothing! She's got nothing that's my style!  
  
Soi: *prances in* Tomo! So good of you to drop by!  
  
Tomo: Forget the small talk! What's your secret!?  
  
Soi: What secret oh kind magician? *tilts her head in an inhuman direction*  
  
Tomo: O_o' Umm...How have you been keeping Nakago around your finger like that?  
  
Soi: *lifts up her skirt, exposing the "cosmic" panties"  
  
Tomo: ACK!! I have to wash my eyes now!!!  
  
Soi: *starts to twitch*  
  
Tomo: Uh-oh...  
  
Soi: *tackles Tomo and forces the panties on him*  
  
~Bright red flash of light, Nakago rushes in~  
  
Nakago: Soi! What now?  
  
Soi: Huh? Oh, it's the rapist..Hi..Can I get some sake?  
  
Tomo: *moans*  
  
Soi: ACK!! *jumps onto her bed and guards herself with the quilt* HOLT SHIT!!! THERES A GIANT ALBINO FROG IN MY ROOM!!!! *points at Tomo*  
  
Tomo: *gets up and stares into Nakago's eyes*  
  
Nakago: *stares into Tomo's eyes*  
  
~A brief silence goes by before they latch onto each other and kiss X_x~  
  
Soi: Oh, gross...The rapist is making out with the albino frog.thing..  
  
~Nakago and Tomo proceed to make out for nearly a week before the twins decide to put a stop to it.~  
  
Amiboshi: *watches Nakago and Tomo make out* Ok, here's the plan..I'll distract Nakago, while you take the panties from Tomo.  
  
Suboshi: But I don't wanna go near Tomo!  
  
Amiboshi: Why not?  
  
Suboshi: He smells like Ashitare's room..  
  
Amiboshi: *sigh* Just be brave, little brother..  
  
Subishi: Fine..  
  
Amiboshi: *walks up to Nakago* NAKAGO-SAN! Lady Yui says she's found some better panties!  
  
Nakago: *finally stops making out* Oh, really?  
  
Suboshi: *grabs Tomo and rips the panties off of him*  
  
~Tomo's memory of the incident is erased, just like Soi's upon panty removal. The familiar bright red flash occurs, this time accompanied by smoke, and the appearance of a figure.~  
  
Everyone: *stares* Satan!!!  
  
Satan: Look what you've done to my panties!!!!  
  
Suboshi: Those were YOUR panties?  
  
Satan: YES! Now, give them back!!  
  
Amiboshi: Little brother! Throw them to me!  
  
Suboshi: *attaches the panties to his "psycho pillow-on a string" and sends them over to Amiboshi*  
  
Amiboshi: *takes the panties* Oh Ashitare!! I have a present!  
  
Asitare: *runs at Amiboshi, who throws the panties over the balcony*  
  
Satan: NOOO!! *chases after the panties*  
  
Ashitare: RAGGHH!! *mauls Satan*  
  
Satan: *dies a painful death* X_x  
  
Nakago: *blink* *realizes what he's been doing for the past week* Oh, God.I have to go!!! *runs away wailing*  
  
Tomo: ...HEY! *points to Suboshi* You threw my panties over the balcony!!  
  
Amiboshi: O.o .. RUN!!!  
  
~The twins make a run for their lives~  
  
Tomo: Heh.heh.heh.*walks over to the edge of the balcony, and uses his feathers to pull the panties back up* They're ripped...but they'll have to do..  
  
~And this is why Tomo has Satan's panties! ^_^~  
  
THE END!!! "ô¿ô 


End file.
